Change of Plans
by J9
Summary: It was supposed to be Sara's day off (W/S ficlet)


****

Title: Change of Plans

****

Rating: PG

****

Pairing: Sara/Warrick

****

Notes: Written for the LiveJournal Writer's Choice "Interrupted" challenge.

****

Summary: It was supposed to be her day off…

***

Sara's eyes were closed and she was in the middle of a restful sleep when a loud, persistent ringing rudely interrupted her dreams. She tried to ignore it, stayed as still as she could, hoping against hope that whoever it was who was disturbing her on her day off would get the message, but after a full minute of shrillness, she realised that she was up against someone even more stubborn than she. 

Still without opening her eyes, she reached out, grabbing the phone and bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" she growled, sure she knew who was on the other end, gleaning no joy whatsoever when she was proven right. 

"Sara? Were you sleeping?"

Had her eyes been open, she would have rolled them heavenward. Since they weren't, she settled for a withering tone as she replied, "Why Grissom, what else would I be doing on my day off?" 

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Sara," came the reply. "Though your phraseology is interesting…"

She screwed up her face in disgust. "You're kidding me." 

"I wouldn't ask…"

"Sure you would."

"Sara, I've just dispatched Catherine and Nick to a robbery-homicide on the other side of town, and I've got a homicide in the parking garage of the Bel-Age…Warrick hasn't made it in yet, he's not answering his cell or his house phone, and every time I page him, his locker beeps." Grissom was sounding as vexed as ever she'd heard him, which gave her the impetus to finally open her eyes, biting back a groan as she saw the time. "I need you," Grissom concluded, and this time, she did roll her eyes. 

"You owe me," she corrected. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging the phone up with a fierce clatter, she rolled over on to her back, staring up at the ceiling, cursing silently. "Don't even try it," she said, not turning her head in the slightest when a hand slid across her bare stomach, caressing gently. 

"I take it I know what that was about." Warrick had the good grace to sound vaguely guilty, as well he might Sara thought, considering this whole state of affairs was his fault. 

"If by that you mean that Grissom has called me in because you can't be found," she said tersely, looking across at him. "Then you'd be right." 

"Sorry." 

"So you should be." She wasn't going to give him an inch, not even when he rolled onto his side, pressing his body closer to hers. Especially not then, because it just reminded her that that was what had got them there in the first place. Not that she'd been complaining a few hours ago, a tiny portion of her mind pointed out, and she squashed it ruthlessly. "You were supposed to set the alarm." 

"I know." The tone might have started off as conciliatory, but ended up coming off as smug, especially when it was followed by a line of kisses being planted along her shoulder and neck. "But I got distracted…"

"Don't even try it," she said again, but her body didn't seem to be listening, as her neck arched to make his life easier, and her voice rose in a laugh. 

"C'mon, you know you love overtime…" he said, in between kisses, and she laughed at that one, pushing him away from her gently. 

"I had plans for today," she informed him archly, making an effort to get up, but his arm was clamped firmly across her stomach, and it didn't look like he had any intention of letting her go. 

"Hard day in front of the police scanner?" he teased, and she looked him dead in the eyes, not a hint of a smile on her face. 

"Victoria's Secret sale," she told him, enjoying the slack-jawed look that came onto his face, taking advantage of his momentary surprise to throw off his arm, and stand up out of bed. The look she gave him was vaguely triumphant, but she was pretty sure that it changed into something else when she saw the way he was eyeing her naked body. 

"Oh, you're just playing with me now," he decided.

"You'll never know," she told him, her voice sweet as could be. 

He pursed his lips, shaking his head with silent laughter as he sat up. "That's low." 

She ignored his comment. "Grissom said you didn't answer your cell or house phone… your pager's in your locker. What are you going to tell him?" 

He snickered. "Can't tell him the truth. I think Grams is going to have to take a turn." 

"Poor Grams," she said in mock sympathy. 

"Oh, she'll be fine. She's pretty feisty." A slow smile spread across Warrick's face. "Kinda like someone else I know." 

The blush started at her cheeks and spread all over her body and she purposely took a step back, because otherwise, Grissom would be calling her up again, wondering where she was. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, turning away from him. 

"I'll join you," he said, and she turned back to him sceptically. 

"You're sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea," he replied easily. "Hey, I'm gonna be late anyway…might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb."

"You're impossible," she said, but she didn't move as he approached her, resting his hands on her hips, looking down at her with a smile. 

"You wouldn't have me any other way." His voice was confident, some might say smug, but the thing was, he was absolutely right. 

So Sara did the only thing she could - kissed him back and led him to the shower. 


End file.
